


Geasa

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madge Carrigan from 3.08 A Very Supernatural Christmas</p><p>Okay, how cool is it that this came out even at 300 words? If you know who she is, you'll get why that's so cool. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geasa

Time was when men like these would have surged into the fray, crying her name in fierce ululation.

Time was, she would have embraced their violent thrusts as they plunged and tore into one another's bodies for their simple, human reasons.

Time was, she would have inhaled the stink of blood, feasted on flesh so generously riven, and blissfully she would have hovered above the battlefield, a miasma of power breathed forth from the fighting.

Such men as these would have willingly thrown themselves into her arms, trusting her to bear them up when, inevitably, they fell.

The women, too, came to her in battle, in childbirth, and at every moon, and sanctified their little deaths to her.

Now, so many years had passed that even her name had dwindled and changed.  No one thought to bow or to pray to her when her raven cawed harshly from behind dark branches.  They no longer recognized their own names when she called with an unsubtle voice.

These two boys had come into her home, her last refuge, one stinking of the blood of their devil, one haunted by the hauteur of angels.  In her time, good and evil had flowed through life and through death, mingled, those energies not yet distilled, and angels and devils were wispy new things, merely feathers and smoke stirred by an awakening breath.

With a sigh, she greeted the boys, knowing the fate she was likely welcoming.  To devour them would gain her a little more strength, but their geas was heavy.  If only they had known her name, if only they had known to offer to her as true warriors should, maybe she could have aided them in battle, as she had so many,  so many years ago.

But she accepted, instead, their evergreen pike. 


End file.
